dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Seth Gecko (TV Series)
This article is about the character from the TV Series, you may be looking for the Film character of the same name - Seth Gecko History When Seth was younger, he and Richie had to deal with an abusive father. One night, the house was on fire and Richie got Seth to get them out before they died with it. Seth thinks the fire was caused by his father's cigarette, not by Richie who wanted to get rid of their father. He and Richie would grow up to be criminals and form a crew pulling off 35 jobs together. He attempted to steal from Big Jim without Richie's help, the job didn't work out and he was sent to jail for five years. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series Season One In Pilot, In Blood Runs Thick, In Mistress, In Let's Get Rambling, In Self Contained, In Place of Dead Roads, In Pandemonium, In La Conquista, In Boxman, In The Take, Seth and Richie are still in the labyrinth and they finally defeat it after Richie swallows a snake. They then go out to where Santanico, Carlos and Narciso are and he tells them that money means a lot to him. Unfortunately, Richie gets captured by Carlos and Narciso and is taken at a car junkyard. Santanico and Seth talk, and she tells him that Richie is his brother and he'll help her with what she has to do. He agrees to go rescue Richie and he asks if her if her girls can pull it off, to which she says they can. It also revealed he had the bonds strapped around his stomach. He then heads to the junkyard and the brothers get into an argument about past heists and Richie killing their father. They then fight it out and afterwards Santanico's girls defeat the other men and they all leave. Richie and Santanico then complete their ritual and many of the vampires burn in the sunlight while Seth watches. Richie tells Seth that he has to do his own thing and Seth gets angry that his brother didn't choose him and goes off. He exits the Titty Twister and heads for a car, and sees Kate. Kate asks him if he wants any company and he thinks for a few moments, and tells her he does. They drive off into the distance. Season Two In Opening Night, it has been three months since Seth and Kate left the Titty Twister. Seth seems to be becoming reckless as he is not paying attention to everyone during his robberies. His latest theft went wrong as one of the bags he has was filled with bounced checks. Kate tries to reason he needs another pair of eyes, a partner but he disagrees. Seth is also now using drugs to deal with his problems, to Kate's annoyance. After Kate leaves, Seth wakes up from his drug stupor and hears someone knocking at the door. It's the night manager and he has towels for Kate. He keeps asking about Kate and Seth tells him that she's okay and asks why he keeps wondering about her. The night manager says it's because she believes in God and Seth figures out that the manager is culebra, and kills him. Kate then comes through the door and tells him she found another heist plan. Seth is also seen getting a cover up on his neck tattoo because of the bite marks in his neck. Afterwards, he and Kate are then seen at the Mercado eating and watching The Collector. In In a Dark Time, he and Kate are seen planning their next heist and Seth is also seen with Sonja and is talking about his and Kate's new ID's and Sonja tells him they won't be ready until the next day. At first, Seth is a little upset they weren't done, but then looks at the doorknob and has Kate practice with a fake one. She is having trouble with it and they start talking about their brothers and how they both are dead. After arguing a little more, Kate gets the pop and lock and is extremely happy. Seth is also seen with Sonja and is talking about his and Kate's new ID's and Sonja tells him they won't be ready until the next day. Rafa is then with both Kate and Seth going over the plan and Seth is suspicious about Rafa as he has an altar with Santanico as a statue near his stand. Rafa remains calm about it and Seth looks at Kate, but she smiles awkwardly at him. Seth is seen trying to distract Sonja and gets a text from Rafa about the Collector and he then puts a cloth of chloroform over her mouth and she passes out. Seth jiggles the handle on the doorknob and when Kate breaks it, he comes through. The Collector is near the safe and notices the door leading to the beauty salon is open and when he goes near, Seth is behind him and hits in the back, knocking him out. Seth then goes back through the tattoo parlor and tells Kate it's time to go. The beautician, Chino and another man are then seen about ready to get them, but Seth points the gun at them and tells them that the money rightly belongs to him. They run and Seth shoots at two of the men, and the beautician fires her gun at them. They duck and she is shot at by The Regulator, who also shot through Rafa's throat. The Regulator goes up to them and tells Seth that he needs him to find Richie and Santanico, but tells Kate he doesn't need her. Rafa then jumps on top of him and distracts him long enough for the two to escape. The Regulator chases after them and is about to shoot until Rafa jumps on top of him again and burns to ash while sacrificing himself for them to run. While driving down a road, Seth tells Kate that it is a waste of time looking for her brother and that all culebras are evil. She tells him to stop the car and he does, and she gets out. He looks back through the window and backs up, and gives her most of the money, but some for himself, and then leaves on foot, giving her the car. In Attack of the 50 Ft. Sex Machine, Seth is in a drug induced haze and hallucinates seeing both Santanico and Kate. At first he thinks Kate came back because she couldn't stay away, she roughly moves his head and transforms into a vampire and begins sucking his blood. He then wakes up with Sonja attacking him. She asks him what his problem is and then ties him up in a chair. She asks for money back as she is being watched and for damages to her store. He tells her he gave it to Kate and she says they'll find another way to get it back and she forces him to get clean and drain the drug out of him, and she then leaves. He hallucinates seeing The Regulator and he falls down on his side while still in the chair. Sonja comes back and helps him get up and he hallucinates more of her being a vampire and her heart missing. She hugs him while he apologizes for pulling a gun on her. Afterwards, he is sitting outside the room and what he says to Sonja makes her leave. He is then seen getting dressed into a suit and when he thinks Sonja has walked into the room, he apologizes and hopes he can make it up, instead it is Carlos who is in the room. They exchange words and then Seth shoots him near his stomach, but it doesn't do anything. Carlos lifts him up and Seth shoots multiple times which do no damage. He then gets out of the room and Sonja tells him to get in the car and they drive off. In The Best Little Horror House in Texas, In Bondage, Seth and Sonja get done making love and when he walks out of the bathroom, he sees that Hughes and his associate have a gun pointed at them. After it's revealed about Richie, Seth and Sonja get into an argument and he uses this as a distraction in order to get to Hughes. He gets a gun and Eddie shoots and kills the associate, while both he and Seth kill Hughes with multiple shots. They exchange words and they later discuss all the spots that there has been dealings in. He realizes Richie has been going after the cartel and decides to pair up with him again. He saves Richie from Nathan and his men before they kill him, but Richie isn't appreciative of the effort. They leave the place and when Richie goes for at least two of the cars, Seth shoots both of the cars' tires and then he tells Richie they are taking his car. Seth gets a call from Eddie who is berating Richie for being an idiot, and Seth tells Richie he sends his love. They meet up with Sheriff McCorkle and they give him some money to tell them what he knows, but he doesn't exactly oblige. They leave and later on they get a lead to where the truck with girls are at. They stop the truck and the kill the driver who was a culebra. McCorkle shows up and he reveals that he was in league with Amancio and he takes the truck to Amancio's headquarters. They are arrested and put in the back of the car, but it's shown to be a diversion and Richie breaks the handcuffs. They drive off with both cars and they arrive at Jacknife Jed's, which is Amancio's headquarters. They walk in front of the headlights and the girls come up with them. Appearance Seth Gecko has a suave sense to him, and wears his black hair short with some stubble grown on his face. He wears a dark blue three piece suit with tonal stripes. Personality He has a "take no prisoners" attitude and even though he is a criminal, he is shown to care about others and it is also shown that he can be protective, especially with Richie and more recently, with Kate. He is sort of the mouth and crowd control to where Richie is the brains and locksmith. Above all else, Seth just wants everyone to 'Be Cool.' Appearances Season One *Pilot *Blood Runs Thick *Mistress *Let's Get Rambling *Self Contained *Place of Dead Roads *Pandemonium *La Conquista *Boxman *The Take Season Two *Opening Night *In a Dark Time *Attack of the 50 Ft. Sex Machine *The Best Little Horror House in Texas *Bondage *Bizarre Tales *Bring Me the Head of Santanico Pandemonium *The Last Temptation of Richard Gecko *There Will Be Blood *Santa Sangre Gallery Seth TV profile.jpg Seth TV 5.png Seth TV 4.png Seth TV 3.png Seth TV 2.png Seth.png Seth and Richie TV.png Seth TV 6.png Seth TV 7.png Seth TV 8.png Seth TV 9.png Seth 5 1x02.png Seth 4 1x02.png Seth 3 1x02.png Seth 2 1x02.png Seth 1x02.png Seth and Richie 2 1x02.png Seth and Richie 1x02.png Seth 9 1x02.png Seth 8 1x02.png Seth 7 1x02.png Seth 6 1x02.png Seth 1x03.png Seth 2 1x03.png Seth 3 1x03.png Seth 4 1x03.png Seth 5 1x03.png Seth 6 1x03.png Seth 7 1x03.png Seth 9 1x03.png Seth 10 1x03.png Seth and Vanessa.png Seth and Richie 1x03.png Seth and Richie 2 1x03.png Seth 11 1x03.png Seth 1x04.png Seth 2 1x04.png Seth 3 1x04.png Seth 4 1x04.png Seth 5 1x04.png Seth and Kate 1x04.png Seth 9 1x04.png Seth 8 1x04.png Seth 7 1x04.png Seth 6 1x04.png 1342253993387197508.jpg Fdtd2promo2.jpg SethandKate.jpg|Seth and Kate SonjaSethS2Ep1.jpg|Sonja and Seth BestLittlepromo.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Humans Category:Gecko Family